Krzesełko The Killer - Wszystkie odcinki
Tutaj są wszystkie odcinki trollpasty Krzesełko The Killer. Zapraszam na kał lekturę. Wszystkie błędy są postawione celowo. Autor to nie 'anal'fabeta. ___________________________________________________________________________ 1 - Geneza Witam jestem Krzysztof. Ale kumple na mnie mówią Krzychorator. Nie wiem czemu. Opowiem wam historię jak jednego dnia straciłem wszystkich moich znajomych. Pewnego dnia kiedy zacząłem mój pierwszy dzień w pracy, spytałem się moich kolegów jaką pracę dostali. Bowiem zgłosiliśmy się dla żartu do jednego pracodawcy, który jest szefem kilku małych spółek. Wszyscy dostaliśmy pracę w fabryce mebli LomebL. Po pracy poszliśmy na piwo i się śmialiśmy z tego jaką pracę dostaliśmy. Nie mogliśmy się nacieszyć wynikiem "eksperymentu". Ale po pół godzinie poszliśmy do domów bo musieliśmy wstać do nowo zdobytej pracy. Następnego dnia otrzymaliśmy zlecenie na partię krzeseł. Wzięliśmy się do pracy. Ja montowałem krzesła, drugi obijał poszycie a trzeci przeprowadzaj wstępny test jakości i ewentualnie coś przybijał. pod koniec zlecenia, dostaliśmy dziwne materiały. Oczywiście mieliśmy to tam gdzie światło dociera tylko z latarki więc normalnie działaliśmy. Kiedy brałem deski zawsze wbijała mi się drzazga w nogę. Tak. W nogę chociaż brałem je do ręki. Obicie sprawiało duże problemy a krzesełko na teście jakości doleciało jako trzecie do złych. Moi znajomi uznali mnie za dziwaka i nie odzywali się do mnie. Nazajutrz kiedy miał być końcowy test jakości i wysyłka krzeseł do hurtowni moich kumpli nie było. Zdziwiłem się. Mamy małą stawkę na godzinę a oni tak się jakby rozpłynęli w powietrzu już drugiego dnia pracy. Szef też był zaskoczony. Powiedział że dzisiaj wyjątkowo zapłaci mi za trzech jak wezmę fuchę za trzech. 12 złotych za godzinę było kuszącą propozycją za samo montowanie krzeseł, więc się zgodziłem. Jako iż fabryka była mała naprzeciwko widziałem test i pakowanie krzeseł jednak się zdziwiłem jak przyjechała po szefa karetka. On tylko przecież poszedł zrobić sobie kawę a znaleziony został z ranami po postrzale! Jedno z krzesełek ożyło i zaczęło strzelać do wszystkich z karabinu laserowego! Ja cudem się ukryłem przed krzesełkiem. Kiedy przyjechała policja jeden z funkcjonariuszy rozstrzelał karabin laserowy opętanego stołka. Tymczasem wzięło z nad przestrzeni pistolet Berretta z moherowym beretem na celowniku i zabiło ostatniego policjanta. Okazało się nagle że ma ABS, GPS kibel i 4 silniki rakietowe i doleciało do najbliższego meblowego. Po powrocie do domu zostałem poinformowany że moi znajomi nie żyją. Zostali postrzeleni amunicją wybuchową. Domyślam się, co się stało... 2 - Nieszczęśliwiec Opowiem wam teraz moją historię, zanim skończę swoje życie dam wam przestrogę... Był spokojny dzień. Waliły pioruny i padał deszcz. Postanowiłem że sobie usiądę na moim nowiutkim krzesełku i poczytam gazetę. Stołka niestety nie mogłem znaleźć. Po chwili szukania znalazłem. Kiedy sobie tak siedziałem i czytałem miałem wrażenie że się poruszam. Nagle do mojego pokoju wleciał super wróbel i zaczął mówić: - Konfiskuję to krzesło!!! - Dlaczego super wróblu?! - Bo to szmaragd chaosu! Muszę być hiper wróblem! - A wiesz że mam to gdzieś?! - No dobra... Zniechęcony wróbel przeleciał szybę (jakkolwiek to brzmi...) a ja wróciłem do czytania. Nagle okazało się że jestem w piwnicy. Krzesełko rzuciło mną o kąt i wyjęło z nad przestrzeni pistolet Moher Berretta. - Czemu na mnie siadasz zadem?! - powiedziało. - Bo jesteś krzesłem! - Odpowiedziałem - Twoim przeznaczeniem jest unosić ciężar pośladków człowieka! - Wcale że nie! Strzelił i poszedł. Na szczęście chybił. Jednak zacząłem słyszeć syreny służb bezpieczeństwa i krzyki ludzi. Poszedł podbić świat. Strzeżcie się Krzesełka The Killer z rozprutym scyzorykiem uśmiechem na twarzy! 3 - Armageddon Był ranek. Po szalonej domówce z okazji niczego jedyne co się unosiło w powietrzu to smród wywołany alkoholem. Bowser szukał drabiny na górę. W końcu nie wytrzymał i strzelił z liścia Hexowi aby się ruszył i mu pomógł. - Co się dzieje? - Ledwo wymamrotał Hex trzymając w dłoni butelkę z resztką znanej wszystkim wiśniówki. - Coś się dzieje na strychu - Odpowiedział Bowser - coś tam cały czas stuka. - Może Touch fapie? - Powiedział Hex. - Touch leży na fotelu. Hexaghonis chwiejnym krokiem poszedł z Bowserem obudzić Toucha. Touch też nie był w stu procentach trzeźwy. Kiedy jednak weszli na górę otrzeźwieli. Stołek tam tańczył Gangnam Style i mówił coś w stylu: Uciekłem przed pajacami stajl! Cała trójka zeszła z drabiny i zaczęła ustalać co robić. Po pięciu minutach Touch wziął kij, Hex tarkę a Bowser wałek do ciasta. Touch otworzył kijem otwór na strych, Bowser przywalił Krzesełku przy czym jego pistolet zaczął się znajdować na drugim końcu pomieszczenia. Krzesełko chciał się wydostać ale Hex zaczął go boleśnie trzeć po siedzeniu. Krzesełko mocą Jedi wzięło swojego Moher Berretta i odstrzeliło kukułkę od zegarka. Wszyscy oprócz Krzesełka ewakuowali się przez okno. Krzesełko jeszcze się wychyliło aby pobawić w łowcę głów. Krzesełko ku swojemu zdziwieniu nie zastało tam nikogo. Touch natomiast wszedł prędko na górę i wyrzucił opętanego stołka. - Co to było?! - Krzyknął Hex. - Nie trzeba było tyle pić... - powiedział Touch. - Patrzcie! - Mówił jedyny nie napity Bowser - To ta wiadomość z gazety! - Ale to bzdury! - Odkrzyknęła pozostała dwójka. - Ale to krzesełko! Opętane i ma Berrettę z moherowym beretem!!! - odpowiedział Bowser. Reszta już się skapnęła o co chodzi i zabarykadowała drzwi i okna. Tym czasem Krzesełko The Killer chciało się przestrzelić do środka. Trójka się dusiła w ultra śmierdzącym domu. Hex wyjął siekierę i młotek i przebili się przez okno. Zaczęli uciekać a Krzesełko się nie zorientowało. Touch wezwał policję. Policja ustawiła blokady z radiowozów blokujące dalsze domostwa. Przyleciał także helikopter ze snajperem. Reszta tymczasem ukryła się w krzakach i obserwowała sytuację. Krzesełko The Killer gdy zobaczyło sytuację doznało ekspresowego oddania kału i moczu. Snajper strzelił jednak Krzesełko się uchyliło i postrzeliło snajpera. Helikopter się obrócił i strzał oddał następny snajper. Snajper nie mógł wejść ponieważ przeprowadzano tam pierwsza pomoc. Tym razem strzelec odstrzelił strzelcowi nogę. Krzesełko z powodu braku modułu podtrzymującego uległo sile grawitacji i się wywaliło na chodnik. Helikopter odleciał do stacjonujących niedaleko trzech karetek specjalistycznych i oddało snajpera do fachowskiej reanimacji. Tym czasem po trójkę imprezowiczów podjechał van policyjny który zabrał ich na przesłuchanie. Na komendzie Hex i Touch zostali przewiezieni do izby wytrzeźwień gdy się okazało że mają jeszcze 1.7 promila alkoholu we krwi. Przesłuchania ich odłożono do wytrzeźwienia. Bowser jednak jako iż był trzeźwy musiał zostać przesłuchany. - Co wiecie o Zbrodniarskim krzsełku?! - Krzyknął policjant wstając i podchodząc do Bowsera. - Ale my nic nie zrobiliśmy panie władzo! - Odpowiedział Bowser - Wiemy. Ale co o nim wiecie! - Wiemy to że zepsuł nam domowe trzeźwienie i tańczył Gangnam Style na strychu. - Jeszcze coś? - Nie. Przesłuchanie zostało zakończone. Przesłuchania pozostałych się pokryły z przesłuchaniem Bowsera. Następnego dnia w TV trąbiło tylko o Krzesełku The Killerze. Na granicy państwa postawiono patrole wojskowe oraz powstała Agencja Walki z Krzesełkami. Postawiono stan wyjątkowy. Następnego dnia wyszły wydania specjalne gazet trąbiące o Krzesełku i rzekomemu początkowi końca. Rankiem zaczął ktoś pukać w drzwi. Było to Krzesełko The Killer. Hex, Touch i Bowser byli przygotowani. Kiedy Krzesełko otworzyło drzwi zostało pobite, ostrzelone, wyrzucone, w toalecie spuszczone i do wojskowej dodane. Następnie cała trójka poleciała nad górę przeznaczenia i spaliła tam Krzesełko The Killera. Jako iż był to pokaz przygotowania lepszego niż cała Polska była powtórka domówki. Wiśniówka lała się strumieniami a nawet Bowser się upił. Następnego dnia ilość ich trzeźwego IQ była równa parapetowi oblanego dwuletnim twarogiem ze styropianu które zniosła zacofana w rozwoju kura. Tym czasem na górę przeznaczenia wspinał się Sauron tak dla jajec. Znalazł tam dziwny twór z drewna z futurystyczną bronią która mu się tylko śniła. Strzały rozchodziły się po całym świecie... tylko nie do uszów upitej trójki. 4 - Pewnego razu Krzesełko się podjarało Był sobie dzień jak dzień. Hex z Bowserem znaleźli jakąśtam pracę w piekarni a Touch dorywczą w TESCO. Jedni się martwili ebolą, drudzy Krzesełkiem, trzeci mieli to w nosie a czwarci ze względu na to nakrapiali sobie życie wiśniówką. - A dlaczego mi zapchałeś sprężarkę w bułkowozie - powiedział Hex do Bowsera wyliczając niezliczone problemy w dostarczaniu pieczywa - i to jeszcze bułką tartą co nam z wczoraj została! - To nie była bułka tarta... - odpowiedział Bowser. - A co? - Kosmiczny międzygalaktyczny rozdeptany rozjechany mielony w kibelku spuszczony do śmietnika wrzucony opierdziany obekany pasteryzowany homogenizowany banan czerwony z planety bigosu z sześcdziesięciodziewięcio i pół wymiaru autorstwa komandosa majoneza. Może zawierac śladowe ilości orzechów arachidowych. - Aha. Wieczorem po odepchaniu bułki tartej ze sprężarki Hex poszedł na całonocną kurację wiśniówką a Bowser się przejśc i kupic od dealera kosmiczny międzygalaktyczny (tutaj autor wymiękł((...))) orzechów arachidowych. Gdy Bowser przechodził koło spożywczego zdziwił się. Był tam płonący klocek drewna który mierzył sprzedawcy beretem pistoletem. Bowser kopnął pod kątem 70 stopni Krzesełko które wyleciało przez okno. Blat zaczął się palic. Nie było nic do ugaszenia. Z Żabki szła sobie akurat z kefirem i wiśniówką Smile. Biegła przez ulicę (przy okazji potrącił ją ślimak) i ugasiła kefirem sklep (bo wiśniówka zbyt cenna). Tymczasem Krzesełko otrzymało moc przytomności i rzuciło się na klientów i sprzedawcę. Zastrzeliło sprzedawcę a kosmitów w nogę. Wszyscy uciekli do bułkowozu i pojechali. Rano Bowser, Touch i Smile zaczęli się naradzac. No dołączył jeszcze Hex. Smile powiedziała że można by było dołączyc jeszcze do sprawy Salai. Prawdopodobieństwo tego że zna się na chodzących krzesełkach żyjących własnym życiem jest raczej znikome ale w grupie raźniej. Po południu po uzbrojeniu się w jakieś bronie co były w domu Salai i siekierki domowe grupa zaczęła poszukiwania majonezu. - A po co w ogóle nam ten majonez? - Powiedział Touch. - Aby napędzic działo trójkątnokołowe co rozwali Krzesełko - odpowiedział Hex podjarany że zrobił bezużyteczne ustrojstwo. - A nie możemy pójśc do sklepu? - powiedział Bowser - No właśnie - powiedziała Salai - Nie. Bo to majonez apokalipsy. Z jajek smoków. - odpowiedział Hexa. Po dotarcie na Wzgórze Majonezu Smile usiadła aby odpocząc a reszta poszła po majonez. Jednak dotarcia blokował Super Wróbel który był świadom tego że chcą zniszczyc Krzesełko The Killera który jest przecież szmaragdem chaosu. - Zabiliście już sprzedawcę! A mnie nie dacie skuteczniej ratowac świata! Zaraz was zmielę na bułkę tartą! - krzyknął Super Wróbel srogo. - Co ty nam zrobisz? - Odpowiedziała Salai - jesteś tylko wróblem. Teraz wkurzony po całości Super Wróbel wezwał egzoszkielet słowami "Musztarda!!! Musztarda!!!" Super Wróbel wleciał do środka dziesięciometrowego egzoszkieletu z masą bajerów takich jak karabiny laserowe, haubice, drony naprawcze, ekspres do kawy i kibelek. Grupa cała się cofnęła a Smile jak się odwróciła by powiedziec by się pospieszyli zamarła w pozycji fotel. Super Wróbel zaczął strzelac z laserów. Bynajmniej w teorii. Bo włączył Espresso Mode. Korzystając z pozyskanej broni grupa zaczęła niszczyc egzoszkielet wróbla. Rzeczułka jako iż była ze styropianu szybko się rozpadła a wróbel poleciał. Kiedy grupa już miała majonez apokalipsy Hex załadował go do działa. - Dobra, powinno zadziałac - Powiedział Hex. - Oby - odpowiedział Bowser - Mam dośc tego Krzesełka. Hex strzelił z działa. Trafione. Wszyscy chcieli już balowac kiedy okazało się że trafili nie to krzesełko... Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... = 5 - Krzesełko Alert = W całej Polsce było hucznie. Wszyscy bali się Krzesełka bardziej niż epidemii eboli czy III wojny. Może dlatego że zagrożenie było pewne. Hex tymczasem był na dożywotniej kuracji wiśniówką, Bowser pracował w piekarni rozdając pieczywo Zgrupowaniu Ludzi Przetrwałych, Touch wyjechał z miasta szukać Krzesełka na własną rękę, Smile chciała pobić rekord walenia głową w mur, a Salai miała to w *pip* głębokim poważaniu. W telewizji trąbili o 4 987 morderstwach, 47 891 samobójstwach i 43 rabunkach o równej stracie ok. 560 000 złotych na terenie całego kraju w przeciągu 2 tygodni. Wszystkie na jednej linii - To musiało być Krzesełko - mówiły media. Wiele mówiło jednak o szczęściu pochodzącemu z łapki pewnego królika i że to odgania Krzesełka. Wielu także mówiło o tym że jak nasze służby bezpieczeństwa nie umieją złapać świni to tym bardziej nie zabiją żywego stołka. - No. Jutro przerobię dom na bazę opancerzoną a jak to zrobię to będę chlał. - Powiedział Hex - Chociaż może to chwilę zając. Po zbudowaniu opancerzenia dla domu (co Hexowi trwało od 5 do 22) poszedł wyciągnąć z barku wiśniówkę i poszedł utopić smutki. Tymczasem Bowser jeździł bułką bułkowozem po placu głównym gdzie owe pojazdy szturmowano by pozyskać pieczywo i ewentualnie inne artykuły spożywcze. Mózg Bowsera wdrążył procedurę zoladek_zwrot przez co tapicerka BowseroMobilu była upaćkana gorzkim i pół strawioną paćką. Touch posiadał klasyczny kij ze szmatą na końcu w której znajdował się prowiant i niestworzone rzeczy które Touch wyfapał. Wiedział ogólnie że kij daje +20 do wieśniactwa ale posiadał atest Toucha. Więc był fajny. Jedynym problemem było to gdzie by się tu przespać Smile natomiast ćwiczyła walenie głową w mur. Jej rekordem jest 61 ale używa przeróżnych sposobów używanych w tym sporcie (tak, to sport) aby się wybić i zostać mistrzynią walenia głową w mur. Salai pojechała po rozczarowującej porażce pojechała na kolejnym niestworzonym cośtamcyklu na lotnisko gdzieśtam. Poleciała którymśtam lotem ewakuacyjnym odwiedzić cośtam gdzieśtam. Tymczasem Krzesełko zbierało potworne żniwo zabijając kilkadziesiąt ludzi dziennie i rabując kilka sklepów. Policja nie dawała rady bo Krzesełka założyło superduper zbroję stealth i miało -100000000 do wykrywalności. Bowser zadzwonił do Hexa jak leci bo generalnie był w korku. - Jak tam twoja kuracja? - Powiedział Bowser. - Beczka bułka świeża ryba - Odpowiedział Hexa - Nudno jak w zamkniętym Disneylandzie. - Aha. Może po godzinach pojedziemy poszukac Toucha? Nie może byc daleko - Odpowiedział. - Może. - To do zobaczyska. Nazajutrz Bowser podjechał pod Hexa. Pojechali szukac Toucha. Ku ich zdziwieniu nigdzie nie poszedł. Był pod monopolowym. - Bowser - Powiedział Hex - Co my robimy tak bej de łej? - Jedziemy wszystkich wziąc aby zabic to bydlęce krzesło - Odpowiedział Bowser. Touch spał a Hex wyciągnął wiśniówkę bo mu to było obojętne. Bowser driftował, draftował sraftował i rosołował. Zagarnął także do bułkowozu Smile i Salai (bez skojarzeń bo rosół). No - Powiedział Bowser tera się zgrac i niszczymy Krzesełka. Wszyscy mu przytaknęli z nieznaczącym entuzjazmem a Salai wogóle. Tyle że teraz świat się tym zajmuje. Stan apokaliptyczny. Kraina Grzybów. Rosół. CDN 6 - Poszukiwania Jedynego Właściwego Majonezu Kiedy Bowserowi wyczerpała się moc joszjowatej furii smoka, nieprzytomny uderzył głową o kierownicę. Klakson zaczął grać piosenkę Hop Hop! Pingas Lifts. - Ffff... - powiedział Hexaghonis - to jest tak jak się poogląda za dużo bajek dla dzieci - próbuje się je naśladować. - Bowser palnął na chwilę odzyskując przytomność - Osz ty szara mendo co se avka nie ustawi - powiedział i wydał nieprzyjemny smród koopy. - Dobra. Ja przejmę stery, bo żaden z nas inny niż ja i Bowser nie macie doświadczenia ani umiejętności w dosiadaniu hiperchwalebnego rumaka bułkowoza - powiedział Hex. Deska rozdzielcza starego grata składająca się z prędkościomierza, licznika obrotów na minutę, i licznika benzyny przed Hexem zamieniała się w panel sterowania kosmiczną maszynerią zagłady, przez co można było włączyć nawet krztuszenie się silnika. Ale i nitro. Więc se popędzili do Polomarketu. W Polomarkecie ku ich jakże dużemu zdziwieniu, nie było Majonezu marki Apokalipsa. Więc zajechali do Żabki. Obok wielce wielebnych produktów bogatej marki Międzychód, czy Koło, po tak arystokratyczne wywody wielkich monarchii o nazwie Kamis, czy Sokołów. Ale majonezu nie było. Od Żabki najbliżej było do Netto. Taniej tam niż w sklepach, ale zwykle produkty tam są tym, co zostało po hipermarketach, i tam będzie leżeć do końca życia, jak to w dyskontach. Ale tam też tego nie było. Ostatnią szansę przejawiała Biedronka będąca około 2 km stąd. Po wielkich poszukiwaniach, nie znaleźli poszukiwanego produktu. - WTF, żeby nigdzie majonezu nie było?! - powiedziała Smile. - Ja walę. - Odpowiedziała Salai - Szkoda że se nie wzięłam jakiś mang, bo tu nudno jak w chlewie na Pomorzu. Powiedziała tak chociaż nie wiedziała że codziennie w chlewie na Pomorzu organizowane są najbardziej ekstremalne zawody świata. Skakanie z 3000 metrów z workiem cegieł i silnikiem rakietowym skierowanym w dół do krateru aktywnego i rozpalonego wulkanu. Nikt nie przetrwał, więc te zawody są jeszcze organizowane. Po godzinnym zastanowieniu Salai zaproponowała szturm magazynu dyskontu i dzisiejszej, nocnej dostawy. Hexa, wyszczekany jak adwokat, został postawiony na planie jako pionek czatujący na dachu i nic generalnie nie robiący, oprócz wypatrywania dostawy. Po zgaszeniu prądu w magicznej placówce przybył czas na akcję. - Czysto. Macie czas na szturm - powiedział Hex przez krótkofalówkę która była w niekończącym się sprzęcie Salai. Smile ustzeliła wszystkie zewnętrzne kamery, przez co otworzenie drzwi kartą kredytową stało szerokim otworem. Po otworzeniu drzwi (co trwało 15 minut) na drodze stały jeszcze dwa wejścia. Świetnie. Brakuje jeszcze miny przeciwpiechotnej na drodze. Po zdjęciu zabezpieczeń w postaci drzwi i ustrzeleniu reszty kamer przyszła pora na zdobycie taśm. Zdobycie taśm było proste, były oczywiście drzwi, które trzeba było otworzyć, a taśmy stały okrakiem w nagrywarce. Teraz przyszła pora na wzięcie sprzętu. Salai poniszczyła wszystkie drzwi i inne bardziej wytrzymałe skrzynie. Wreszcie! Jest majonez. Teraz tylko go wziąć. Touch i Bowser zaczęli dźwigać partię majonezu, Salai i Smile piły kawę oglądając jakieś telenowele, a Hexa uciął se drzemkę na dachu. Bowser ładował partię do bułkowozu, ale był jeden szkopuł. Hexa obudzony przez nadjeżdżającego tira zawiadomił. - Dostawa nadjeżdża. Na Smile padł blady strach, która to wydała na otworzenie paru drzwi koło godzinę. - Nie mamy czasu - Powiedziała Salai dowodząca akcją - Jakby ją tu przedłużyć?! - Mam pomysł... - powiedział Hex. Kiedy ciężarówka wjeżdżała na ulicę Touch postawił się jako autostopowicz. Kierowca widzącego wymachującego na ulicy nieboraka zatrzymał się. Zamaskowany Hexa podszedł od tyłu kierowcę, otwierając drzwi i ogłuszył go. Touch został z nim aby mieć pewność, że się obudzi. Reszta pojechała z majonezem do tajnej bazy. Rano, kiedy Touch wrócił do domu, zaczął obiecać że im tego nigdy nie wybaczy, i że skończą marnie. W końcu to była wyczerpująca podróż 5 kilosów do domu pod górkę. Opowiedział im historię, że przyjechała karetka, że zaatakowali go kosmici z mackami i jednym okiem! zasłabł. Gdy już amunicja została zebrana, działo naładowane, Hex z Bowserem obejrzeli dla jaj taśmy, bowiem nie mieli co robić. Wszystko by poszło dobrze gdyby na taśmach nie było jednocześnie obciążających ich dowodów, oraz Super Wróbla chroniącego Krzesło co działało na ich korzyść. To be Continued. Kategoria:Społeczność Kategoria:Trollpasta Kategoria:Opowiadania [[Kategoria:Opowiadania]] [[Kategoria:Imprezki]] Kategoria:Imprezki Kategoria:Fanpasta Kategoria:"Opowiadania" Kategoria:Śmiesne Kategoria:What? Kategoria:The Killer Kategoria:Krzesełko The Killer